


Daily Choices

by Little Grey Gargoyle (silasfinch)



Series: Our Choices [4]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Injury Recovery, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/Little%20Grey%20Gargoyle
Summary: Peace, power and politics- moments together





	Daily Choices

* * *

 

  
“We're all a bit bad. We all have things in our lives that bring us shame and regret. Things that have hurt our souls or hurt the people we love. But 're all a bit good too. i reckon we're mostly good actually. And life is about trying to learn the balance, plot our place on the continuum... We're not just made up of good and bad: we're everything else too.”

Julia Montague insists on returning on her terms.

David is not the first to joke that this resolution does not differ from her standard operating procedure in the slightest. However, the reintroduction into politics is another matter entirely from Julia's steely resolve evident from toddlerhood. Her life is almost unrecognisable now and is complete with weekend trips to Scotland and planning schedules around the school holidays.

However, almost more importantly the country is even less recognisable than its former home secretary. Corruption on this scale should be reserved for dictators and dictators in training. The twin threats of sophisticated terrorism and complete collapse at Downing Street has the markets at levels not seen since the Globel Financial Crisis of '08

Not something a newly recovered woman needs to enter lightly.

For once thing, Julia has a deep aversion to feeding speculation in the press that she is waiting in the 'wings'. Whatever trouble this government has the last thing it needs is a defacto leader in all but name. Secondly, the job in the courts is profoundly meaningful, and she will not leave this team in the lurch. If these last year taught anything its that decisions have far-reaching consequences, that aren't immediately apparent. The young barristers deserve a whole term of service from the interloper who needs bodyguards.

Neither Julia's mother nor Vicky take the news at all well. Its debatable about who of the two is a scarier prospect, at least her mother refrains from less than subtle digs about her ancestry and supposed holidays with the Winsors. The time at Balmoral barely counts as time alone.

Mrs Montague wants her daughter to spend the remainder of her days away from cameras. She pleads Julia to see reason using the same range emotional tactics. The compromise they reach doesn’t please anyone but it stops the tears

Vicky is pure rage and doesn’t care who knows it. David, the knight that he is, wants to mediate for her but nobody has fought Julia Montague's battles for her since she was old enough to form sentences reliably. Julia and Vicky work hard to remain something approaching civil, but there are triggers and limits, the former sergeant running interference for them is one.

"My kids aren't going to be put at risk so that you can get your power fix and massage your planet size ego."

"I know, which is why I am not taking a permanent position. The moment there is an escalation in threats I can return to a regular civilian role."

Vicky looks surprised that she isn’t intending to make a run for Number 10 as soon as the ink dries on her contract. She may not be in love with David anymore but that doesn’t make the ward sister any less protective.

Julia finds that devotion admirable.

Day I

Julia is feeling genuinely nervous about metaphorically and walking the halls of power again. This state hasn't happened since the She spends hours selecting a suit and consulting with stylists on the best way to hide her still gaunt frame. David patiently offers a detailed opinion on each one no doubt taking full advantage of his observational skills and photographic memory.

The government is building an advocacy role around her. This fact isn't flattery or overstatement, bringing her back into the fold isn't without complications. The new security measures are difficult to comprehend but just enough to stop David worrying too much.

Day V

Julia fiercely misses having David by her side.

Of course what they have now is infinitely better. The beginning of the 'relationship' defines the term dysfunctional. For all the double play and intrigue the former minister wasn't lying about finding comfort in David's presence, even when he was just a featureless former soldier with an attractive accent and a tendency to challenge her. The security team he insists on vetting are the best the Montague money can buy, but they do not give her the same luxurious feeling of peace. She needs to wait for the evening for that to occur.

 

Day X

On the tenth day, Julia begins to suspect she is being set up. As David is fond of quoting, it is not paranoia if somebody is out to get you. Besides which the PM and the party are being far from subtle about wanting to expand her influence. As it is the majority of her time is spent advising on how to shape a revised version of Rippa that is palatable to more factions. Stephen tries to apologise for her glorified status as 'aid', but the words don't bait her anymore, turns out ambition can be met in other areas of her life. This harmony was a direct contrast to her previous relationship when work was her only salvation.

  
Day XV

There are distinct advantages to having a much lowlier political position. Long lunches with a boyfriend are one of them. Roger tries to interrupt them with more excuses than strategically likely. However, he doesn't catch anything more scandalous than bickering over the last carton of noodles. This last year has taught Julia the pure pleasure of making love in a bed with no time constraints beyond domestic chores and a need for sleep. The party whip doesn't even provoke a reaction when he 'casually' introduces his new girlfriend. A younger yet brilliant PR executive from horse racing money.

  
Day XX

David panics when there is the first significant threat to her life. It takes Julia weeks to convince him that other people have the danger under control and that the thousand pound security system does not need upgrading. They both have insomnia until the Met traces the online source and gauntness that there is no connection to the Ali's or other unhappy groups with real power. Surprisingly Julia misses Ella and Charlie almost as much as David. Reed, the puppy, is a welcome but poor substitute.

David makes his fortified hot chocolate and they watch British comedy

Day XXX

Julia almost faints before her first public address since Saint Mathews, and it is only David's calm voice that prevents her from throwing up at the graduation of her former law school. He shadows her security team and assures her that there is no danger beyond overeager parents and cheap wine. Surprisingly he has developed a taste for fine wine in recent months, despite complaining about the cost.

He holds her hand the whole way to car,no matter who is watching. David even warrants his own code name much to the amusement of collegues.

Day L

Julia feels a surge of triumph when she reads the last pool numbers, all the more so because she understands them while David is putting the finishing touches on an elaborate breakfast. Of course, she doesn't get any of the recognition previous efforts have warranted, but the stabilisation is gratifying in a whole new way, especially when the aids she hand selects are doing all the right things for long careers.

She doesn’t even mind the higher prescription glasses fetching no matter what David offers in impossible Scotish brogue

Day LX

"I'm sorry."

Julia is anticipating a blow out argument or worth resigned apathy when she cancels the third date in a row, one of her former clients is in trouble and needs seriously legal intervention before retrial. Rodger was almost callous in his disregard of her apologies as he if he expects little else and wonders why she cares. She should have known their marriage was over when he didn't notice their anniversary or that she forgot. David's entirely disappoint and angry instance she pays the bill for cancellation is almost comforting, especially when Julia finds ice cream in the fridge from their favourite store that wasn't there in the morning.

By way of apology Julia, hands over her schedule with time carefully blackout for his choice of holiday destination.

David kisses his way down her shoulder gently shutting her brief book in favour of a more active demonstration of forgiveness.

  
Day LXX

David Budd makes a surprisingly grand fantastic political 'spouse.'

Neither of them sees the need for a formal ceremony, but the routine occurs regardless. He loves Julia and knows that being in politics is part of the deal. In a similar way that she can't merely tolerate the children that are the centre of his world. Personally, Julia thinks she has the far better deal. Ella and Charlie are decent children who forgive her being a complete novice at this parenting thing. In contrast, David knows precisely when he is doing when he attends high profile galas and meets Conservative officials.

  
Day LXXX

"You would have been a great mum, you know."

Julia does not know this fact that David seems so sure of, especially when Ella just threw a tantrum about doing being able to visit the ponies this weekend. The oldest Bud child is sulking in their bedroom refusing to eat the meal Julia spent ages trying to perfect. David insists that she was just the right about of firm and compassionate. Too many stepparents are afraid to discipline or remove themselves entirely. She loves the man because he is a father not in spite of the fact.

Julia was always ambivalent about having children and with Roger in particular. They were both too selfish and driven, there is sense the in replicating more boarding school childhoods. However, the role of stepparent might be a decent fit after all.  
  
She is almost happy for Roger when he parades around his Pregnant fiancé after only a few months.

Revenge is looking well on both sides even if rumours swirl.

  
***

"My answer would be yes if you wanted to ask me."

Julia looks up from the crossword she is attempting to finish before bedtime. David does have this habit of assuming they have a telepathic bond of some hind. The offer comes out of nowhere after he completes a night review of security.

"Aye. I know it bothers your mum that we aren't married or doing things more formally, even though she has been bloody great about everything, offering Vicky the beach house. We aren't meeting long lines of Montague tradition, especially now that she is attached to the kids and reads the papers on us."

There are so many problems with this statement that it takes Julia a minute to process and forget the clue for two down.

"and why exactly would I be the one to propose in this hypothetical scenario?" she barks out a laugh.

"Because you crave control in your life for all the times you gave it up. Besides, I'm far better a tacking direction." David reasons only half joking.

Julia is caught between overwhelming tenderness and resentment for the summation of their relationship in those terms. Indeed, she doesn't feel the need to wrestle control like with Roger, but that doesn't make him submissive in any way. However, there is truth to what he is saying, and the idea of being the one to propose does have an appeal, if only for how excited it would make the children and stop all the whispering from relatives. Husband is a more natural term to get your head around when your niece is dating a Scottish liberal. Besides if anything does happen to either of them, she wants automatic rights and to have him at her side.

There are far too many things competing for her attention to consider the prospect seriously. Two people on second marriages have issues to work through. For once thing, Julia, will walk down any bridal path without any limp and will fit look less like a scarecrow.

In a hypothetical future of course.

Her grandfather's ring might serve the purpose nicely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
